Romeo and Juliet
by xXJulietteXx
Summary: Ever heard of Romeo and Juliet? This is my version with Hitsugaya and Rukia. Big brother Bykuya is not sure if he approves of Hitsugaya. Ichigo, Inoue, and Ishida don't know what Romeo and Juliet is. Can you guess what happens?
1. Operation Romeo and Juliet begins!

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated my story `dream come true` I'm rewriting that right now but for the time being here's my new story. You all know about Romeo and Juliet right? Well at least heard of them then. If not pm me and I'll tell you. It's based on some of the anime version and my version. Now onto the story!

I don't own bleach cuz if I did hitsugayaxrukia would be a couple in the manga/anime.

* * *

All was well in Soul Society. It was warm and the sun was still shining even though it was 6 o'clock. Can you guess what season it is? You guessed it. Summer.

Ichigo, Inoue, and Ishida walked out of the senkai gate. It summer break so they decided to spend it here at Soul Society.

"Man it feels good to be back." Ichigo looked around. No one in sight.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue looked at Ichigo.

"There's no one here. Usually Ukitake-san or Rukia is here but…" he trailed off.

"Let's go to the tenth division. They tend to hang out over there more." Ishida suggested.

Ichigo took one last look around. "Alright let's go."

They walked towards the tenth division (inoue can't shunpo). They slid open the doors to find Renji, Byakuya, Kira, Ukitake, Hisagi and Matsumoto all in the room.

"Oh hey you guys! I didn't know you were coming!" Matsumoto squealed.

`so that's why no one was around' Ichigo thought.

"Didn't Rukia-san tell you that we were coming?" Ishida asked.

" No, she didn't. When did you tell her?" Renji asked.

" Last week." He replied.

Matsumoto sat deep in thought. "I got it. She didn't tell us because she was on a date with my captain!"

Everyone's jaw except Byakuya and Ukitate.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" They shouted.

"Yup. They went on a date. How cute!" Matsumoto was squealing again.

" She went on a date with the midget? Whoa, that was unexpected."

"They've been crushing on each other for a little while now. Oh I forgot have a seat." She pointed next to her.

"Thanks." said Ichigo.

Inoue sat next to Matsumoto who was sitting next to Ukitake. Ichigo and Ishida sat on either end of Byakuya. Kira was in the end chair. Renji and Hisagi were just standing.

Hisagi spoke up. "So what are you guys here for?"

"Just vacation. Can we stay here awhile?" he replied.

"Of course! We wouldn't let you sleep outside now would we?" Ukitake smiled.

"Orihime-chan you can stay with me! Then I can eat your yummy dishes!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"`kay!" Inoue was excited as well.

They all sweatdropped. Who in their right mind would want to try her recipes?

Renji turned to Ichigo. "Didn't you and Ishida end up in the fourth division when you tried their recipe?" he whispered.

Ichigo and Ishida nodded. They were going stay away from Matsumoto's room. FAR FAR AWAY.

Ukitake clapped his hands together. " Then the two of you shall stay in the thirteenth squad. Is that ok?"

"Sure," Ishida answered, "Although we're not exactly free from school."

"What do you mean?" Hisagi asked.

"Well our teacher told us we were going to study Romeo and Juliet by some dude named Shakespeare right when school starts again a…" Ichigo was cut off by Inoue.

" And we don't know what it's about."

All shinigami were stunned. They all stared at each other. How could you not know what Romeo and Juliet is? Even just a little bit. Heck even Kenpachi knew.

" Well Romeo and Juliet is by a very famous playwriter called Shakespeare. It is about a guy named Romeo and a girl named Juliet. They are from different ranks of nobility and…" Matsumoto stopped. Ichigo , Inoue, and Ishida looked clueless.

"Never mind then. It'd be easier to show you but I don't know how." She sighed. How could you not know about the best/saddest love story ever?

Bykuya cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"The fact that you don't know Romeo and Juliet is none of my concern." He looked around. They were still staring at him. He continued.

"What is of my concern is my sister going on dates with Hitsugaya-taicho. "

"You need not to worry Bykuya," Ukitake said cheerfully, " Rukia shall be fine in his hands."

Bykuya shot him a glare. " I've been hearing rumors about him."

They all turned towards Matsumoto.

She grinned sheepishly. " I thought the bad boy image might help him get a girlfriend. Sorry."

"Rumors or not I still d…" Bykuya was cut off by Ichigo.

" Oh relax. I'm sure the midget can take care of her." He stood up. "Where are Rukia and the midget?"

"Ichigo call Hitsugaya-taicho by his proper title won't you and I have no idea." Renji added.

In Matsumoto's head a light bulb went off. "I have an idea."

They all leaned in cautiously.

* * *

Rukia sighed. She was bored. When were they coming? Ichigo had told her they were coming in a week since school hadn't ended yet. She checked the calendar. Crap! It was a week! Rukia quickly ran to the tenth division.

* * *

"Alright. Enough for now. Clean up!" Hitsugaya shouted.

They all muttered a `yes sir' and started cleaning. Once they were done, he headed back towards his office. He was looking forward to the many piles of paperwork in his office. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rukia slid open the door with a big BANG. Startled they all jumped.

She started talking. "Sorry for the intrusion but Ichigo and In…" She stopped. There they were standing in front of her.

"When did you guys get here?" Rukia asked.

"Uh… a couple of hrs. ago." Ishida answered.

"And why didn't you tell me?" She glared at them.

"I guess we forgot. Sorry Kuchiki-san." Inoue said sadly.

"It's alright. I can see why you forgot." She stared at the sake bottles and cups.

Matsumoto sighed mentally. She had foreseen this (no she's not psychic) and planned accordingly. Thank goodness she drank a lot.

"Anyways, where's Hitsugaya-taicho?" She peered around the room and could not see him.

"Right here." He said. He was right behind her. She jumped about twenty feet in the air.

"You shouldn't sneak up and people like that." Rukia was breathing heavily.

"Sorry. Out of habit." He glared at matsumoto. "What are the Kurosaki brat and his friends doing here?"

Ichigo frowned. You don't call someone who saved Soul Society a bunch of times a `brat'.

"Summer vacation I presume?" he asked.

"Wow! You're good. I guess that's why they call you a prodigy." Inoue said.

"It's getting late. You should all go to your rooms and rest." Hitsugaya scanned the room to make sure nothing was happening.

They all filed out, said their goodbyes, and parted ways. Rukia, however, remained behind.

"Toshirou? " She walked towards his desk at which he was currently occupying.

"Yes?" He looked up.

"A-Are you busy tomorrow?" Rukia was now fidgeting with her uniform.

"No. Why?" He noticed her fidgeting.

"Would you like to go d-dinner?" She was now holding her breath.

He smiled. "I'd be happy to."

* * *

Forgive me dear readers for not updating my other story. Please Review! No Bad comments! If you have any question feel free to ask in your review. Thanks!


	2. The plan begins

Hey guys! Sorry it's been two weeks. Darn you homework! In case you didn't know I'm in high school and it's my first year so I'm still sorting things out but once I get used to it updates will be every week(hopefully). Anyway the first few chapters are mainly just getting to know the plot and stuff.

* * *

He shifted in his bed trying to find a comfortable position. Seeing as he could not, he got up walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A loud scream could be heard all around sereitei. Ichigo looked closely at his forehead. Written on his forehead was _meet at the kuchiki manor at ten o'clock. Bring snacks! – matsumoto. _With a sigh he started washing his face. He would have to make a stop to get snacks.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia was currently bored sitting at her desk and staring out the window. The date she had with her boyfriend last night brought a smile to her lips. He was the most amazing guy she had ever met. He was the ideal boyfriend. Smart, funny, sweet,caring oh how the list could go on. Rukia couldn't wait to see him again but he was in a meeting. With another sigh she continued to stare out the window.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of the Kuchiki manor. Rukia had not been lying when she said it was gigantic.

_How am I going to get in?_

As if on cue, the door opened. Ichigo cautiously stepped inside. He glanced at his surroundings. Nothing. Then suddenly a rope fell at his feet. He followed it inside the manor until it stopped. Another rope appeared right above him. He pulled. The floor underneath his feet gave way and he fell. Ichigo stood up. He was currently in a room that looked exactly like the wsa (women's shinigami association).

"Ichigo! You're finally here! Did you bring snacks like I asked?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah but you didn't have to write on me." Ichigo placed the snacks on the table.

"Couldn't resist it, "she gave him a sheepish smile," now since everyone is here we can start the meeting."

Everyone was seated in a horseshoe around the table with matsumoto at the beginning of the horseshoe. They were seated in this order beginning at the top left(imagine the letter "u" and ur facing it)was Ishida, next to him was Kira, Hisagi, and Inoue. There was an empty seat beside her so Ichigo took that spot. Next to him was Renji and Ukitake. There was another spare seat next to him that was probably for Byakuya.

"Operation Romeo and Juliet begin! Now the tale of Romeo and Juliet begins with them meeting and instantly falling in love." Matsumoto said.

"Already taken care of." Ukitake answered.

"Great ont…" she was interrupted by Ishida.

"So Romeo and Juliet is just about people falling in love?" Ishida was in the process of tearing a bag full of chips open.

"Yes and no. There's more to it then that but we'll just get to the basics for you guys. Anyways onto step two!" Matsumoto had an evil grin on her face.

* * *

Hitsugaya exited the meeting hall already planning for his next mission to the real world. He quickly headed to his office in search of the probably drunk lieutenant. Why did she always have to be drunk? A question that could never be answered he concluded. He slid the door open to find…piles and piles of paperwork. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Captain!"

He turned around. Matsumoto was quickly approaching.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Nothing. Can I go drinking wi…" she was interrupted. Again!

"No you cannot. We have a mission to the realworld. Go find Kira, Abarai, and Kuchiki. Meet me at the senkai gate in an hour." He walked in the opposite direction in which he had come.

She sighed. All he ever thought about was work, work, and work.

_He really needs a girlfriend. Oh, wait! He already does!_

Smiling, she went in search of her fellow friends.

* * *

At exactly one hour later the group was collected and ready. The gate opened and they all stepped inside. Their mission was to search for hollow with strange powers (lame right? Couldn't think of anything else and I won't get into detail of the mission).

Hitsugaya being the workaholic he was got to work immediately."Matsumoto take Kira and Abarai with you. Kuchiki goes with me. Meet in four hours at Inoue's place and no straying from the mission. That means no drinking!"

"Alright. Geez captain you're so uptight. Loosen up a bit would ya?" Matsumoto said.

He glared at her. "Let's just go."

He and Rukia went off in one direction and the others in the opposite direction. As soon as they were out of sight, Matsumoto got straight to work as in her plan.

"Kira you come with me. Renji you go look for this hollow."

"Why can't I go with you? I wanna know what's going on!" Renji complained.

"You'll give us away. Now go!" Matsumoto commanded.

"Alright. But I wanna know everything!" Renji said.

"Here. Humans have this thing called walkie-talkies. Just press the red button to talk and let go when you wanna hear what we're saying. Off you go! (I'm not sure if that's how a walkie-talkie actually works)

While Renji went off into the town, Matsumoto and Kira proceeded to follow the little couple.

* * *

Rukia and Hitsugaya exited Urahara's shop in their gigai's. Rukia was wearing a light blue tank top with a dark blue cardigan and white shorts along with Vans. Hitsugaya had on a simple green t-shirt with a pattern along with jeans and converse. He pulled out his communicator and began to press buttons as they walked along.

"You haven't said a word since we left. Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"I feel perfectly fine, captain." She answered.

"I told you not to call me that when we're alone." He stuffed the communicator back in his pocket.

"I can't help it. It's a force of habit." She turned her head away.

Hitsugaya smiled. "Well then I guess I'll have to break that habit of yours."

"You can try but you won't be very successful." Rukia said.

"We'll see about that. Come on, I've got this place I want to go to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

She blushed. Rukia had never held hands with anyone before. Little did she know that she was being watched.

"Awww! How cute!" Matsumoto squealed. "They're holding hands!"

"We should get a move on. We're losing them." Kira said.

"Right and we should report to Renji." She pulled out walkie-talkie and rapidly spoke into it.

The duo proceeded to follow the couple.

* * *

What do you think? Sorry if it seemed like they've been dating for a while but they've only been together for about a week and if it seems rushed. If you have any questions or suggestions just let me know in those reviews! A lot of people have viewed my story yet so few review. Please review!


	3. Stalking my captain

Hi guys! Me again! I was so disappointed when only two people reviewed on my last chapter. Special thanks to Denidine and Starprincess999 for reviewing. **Today is 10/10/10! Happy birthday Wu Chun! Love you!3 **For those of you who don't know who he is, he is part of a Taiwanese boy band called Fahrenheit but they sing in mandarin. If you want more info on them just look it up or ask me. Back to the story!

* * *

Matsumoto and Kira were hot on lovers' trail. She had absolutely no idea where her little captain was going. Well ok. He wasn't really little. He had grown five inches and was so happy about it that he dismissed her from doing paperwork.

"Matsumoto-san. He's outside the arcade." Kira was currently holding a pair of binoculars.

"The arcade? Captain never goes to those places. Come on Kira, we must follow them!" Matsumoto shouted.

* * *

"The arcade? You wanted to come here?" Rukia asked.

"I've never been here before. It seems interesting." Hitsugaya said.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She was now dragging him inside the arcade. She stopped at the claw machine.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A machine where you can get stuffed animals. I've trying to get that one over there." She pointed at the very familiar looking animal.

"Chappy? Don't you already have that?" He asked.

She glared at him. "I don't have that one. It's a limited edition one-time only special chappy. Hopefully I'll get him this time."

She fed it a dollar and positioned herself. The claw then sprang to life and Kuchiki Rukia would not lose. She positioned the claw over chappy and pressed the button. The clay clamped down on the bunny but apparently not hard enough. As it was lifting the bunny slipped from its grip and fell back in its original position.

Hitsugaya glanced back at Rukia. She getting all teary-eyed. He sighed. What was the big deal about a stuffed plushy?

"I'll get it." He fished a dollar out of his pocket and fed it to the claw machine. He positioned the clay directly over the chappy plushy. He then pushed the button which clung to the bunny and lifted it towards the exit area. The clay then dropped the bunny and he caught it as it flew out.

"Here." He tossed her the bunny.

"Thank you!" Rukia was now rubbing chappy against her cheek affectionately. She then unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek and bounced off to another part of the arcade.

He just stood there with his hand on the spot where she had just kissed him. He smiled and followed her.

* * *

"Awww! She kissed him." Matsumoto was crushing Kira to death.

"M-mats-sumoto-san." She instantly let go of him. Kira was breathing heavily.

"Sorry Kira. They're just so cute!"

"Matsumoto. Earth to Matsumoto!"Renji was yelling into the walkie-talkie.

"Sorry Renji. Matsumoto-san is having a moment." Kira responded.

Matsumoto then grabbed it from Kira. " What's up Renji?"

"You said you'd keep me posted." Renji said.

"Sorry. Rukia-chan just kissed him on the cheek!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Really? Have they actually kissed yet? He asked.

"Sadly no. All in due time Renji. We got to move. We'll talk later." She and Kira hurried after her captain and Rukia.

* * *

After playing a few games and winning prizes they decided to leave. With Matsumoto and Kira still following them, they decided to get ice cream. Hitsugaya had gotten pistachio(it's good! I'm telling you! It's not gross. Try it!) and Rukia had chocolate. Matsumoto was eyeing the ice cream. Kira wouldn't let her get any because they could have been caught.

It was getting late, around 4 o'clock. The sun was starting to set.

"Where are you taking me?" Rukia asked. She had not been down this road before.

A/N: They're going to that place in the filler ep where hitsugaya was looking at the sunset and he said that it brings back memories and Karin was like how old are you?ep 135 I think

"You'll see." Hitsugaya smiled.

He continued to lead her to their destination and finally stopped. "We're here."

He helped her over the railing and sat on it.

"It's so pretty here." Rukia looked at her surroundings.

" It sure is. I discovered this place the last time I came here." Hitsugaya looked towards the sky.

"When was that?" Rukia asked.

" When the old man sent us out here to prepare for the war." He replied.

She giggled. "Since when were you so informal?"

"Since I met you." He answered.

She blushed."It was fun today wasn't it?" She too looked at the sky.

He smiled. " It sure was."

"Do you think we can do it tomorrow?" She hugged the bunny even tighter.

"Sure we can." He turned his head to face her and found the distance between them very small. He leaned in and made contact with her lips. Hitsugaya Toshiro was kissing Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Matsumoto was hugging Kira to death again. This was just too cute for her. Suddenly the walkie-talkie went off.

"Kira?Kira?" Renji was trying to contact them via walkie-talkie but it wasn't working.

Matsumoto noticed a sound that did not sound like Kira. She let go of him and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Hello? It's Matsumoto"

"Matsumoto is that you?" Renji asked.

"Be more quiet Renji. They're having a moment!" She whispered.

Renji lowered his voice. "Like what?"

"They're kissing! On the lips!" Matsumoto was squishing the life out of Kira. Again.

"I thought they already kissed." He said.

"This is their first kiss. How exciting!" Matsumoto was having a hard time keeping quiet.

"Yeah yeah. So where are we supposed to meet again?" Renji asked.

"Orihime-chan's place. We gotta go. Bye bye!" She gave the walkie-talkie back to Kira and they left in the nick of time.

A/N: This is happening as Matsumoto and Renji are talking.

* * *

Rukia was caught off guard. She had just had her first kiss. They separated. She was rather speechless.

"I know this is random but don't you feel as if someone's watching you?" Hitsugaya glanced around him.

"You've had that feeling too?"

"Yeah. It's been bugging me the whol…" He stopped. He could have sworn the bushes were moving. Hitsugaya swiftly moved over to the bushes and parted them. Nothing.

"Toshiro?" She was looking at him with concern.

"I thought I saw something but I guess it was nothing. Come on, we should get going now." He helped her over the railing, linked hands with her and headed to Orihime's place.

They arrived their rather quickly seeing as it wasn't too far from where they had just been.

"Why are we here?" Rukia asked.

"We'll be staying here until the mission is over. Inoue kindly lent us her apartment." Hitsugaya replied. He took out a key stuck it in the lock and turned. He opened the door and led her inside.

* * *

Matsumoto and Kira were walking towards Orihime's place when they met up with Renji. They duo quickly informed Renji of what he missed on her captain's date. Having arrived at their destination, Matsumoto noticed something weird. The lights were on in the apartment building that Orihime usually occupied. Matsumoto quickly ran up the stairs and burst through the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE ROB ORIHIME'S PLACE!" She yelled. Matsumoto thought she would find robbers but instead found her captain and Rukia watching a movie.

"Matsumoto. What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked.

She began to laugh nervously. "Sorry captain, I thought someone broke into Orihime-chan's place."

"In case you didn't know she's letting us borrow this place until we're done. That's why I told you to meet us here." He sighed.

"Where are Renji and Kira?" Rukia asked.

"Right here Rukia." Renji and Kira were in the doorway.

Hitsugaya being the workaholic he was never failed to get straight to business. " Did you find anything?"

Kira and Matsumoto were speechless for words. They hadn't been looking for the hollow. Renji luckily was. " Yes sir. A large number of hollows have been appearing in various places in groups."

"I see. I noticed that as well." He took his communicator out. No hollows at the time being.

Rukia was puzzled. How did he notice that when they were out on their date? Hitsugaya was indeed a prodigy killing two birds with one stone.

"Anyways it's getting late. I suggest we go rest. Matsumoto and Kuchiki will take Inoue's room. Kira and Abarai will take the spare room."

They all muttered a 'yes sir' before departing. Rukia and the other hand stayed behind.

"Where will you sleep?" She inquired.

"I'll sleep right here."

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"I'll be fine Rukia. You should go rest." He brought a hand up to her cheek which caused her to blush.

"Alright then." She got up and headed to Orihime's room. Matsumoto came back out with blankets for him to sleep on the couch and headed for the spare room.

"Well? What do we do now?" Renji whispered.

"Continue with the plan unless captain does something different." She replied.

"Got it but can I go with you this time? It's hard not knowing what's going on." Renji said.

"Yes. Take Renji with you tomorrow." Kira eagerly said. He did not enjoy those death hugs.

"Okay then. Good night." She whispered. She crept out of the room and back to her own thinking about what lay ahead tomorrow.

* * *

Good chapter or what? It's been my longest chapter yet. I apologize for the awkward moments. If they are any mistakes please tell me so i can fix it.

Once again **Happy Birthday to Wu Chun!** Please review! See you next time!


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys, It's me again. I know I'm not supposed to do this but it'll be deleted later anyways. I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is up for adoption. I've sorta quit the bleach fandom and have had no inspiration to continue writing this. Go visit my profile for a better explanation(I'm sorry if some of you are offended by my explanation). Anyways, all my bleach stories are up for adoption. If you want to adopt my story, please follow do the following:**

**1. Tell me that you want to adopt my story(Pm or review).**

**2. Write what you think should be the next chapter and send it to me via DocX. I'll add you to my DocX connections.**

**3. Also tell me what you want to happen in the story(I still make the overall decision.)**

**4. This sorta contridicts 3 but if you get selected to write it, you'll still be following most of my plot. I'll act sorta like a betareader.**

**5. _You MUST give me credit for the original story._**

**6. I don't think there's anything else but if you have any questions please pm me. **

**If no one wants to adopt it then I'll delete it. Also if there's a small amount of people who wish to adopt it but I don't like their style of writing then I'll just delete it. So yeah, any questions just pm me. (refer to my explanation on my profile) If you want to find me on the international forums, such as SFI(SHINee Forums International)I go by the same name(xXJulietteXx) and on AFF. **


End file.
